How the Chiz did we end up in High School Musical!
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Jade shook her head rapidly, not believing it. "No. This is some kind of joke. How the chiz did we end up in High School Musical? This must be a prank. We're probably getting Punk'd. We might get to meet Ashton Kutcher." At the blank stare Tori gave her, she realized she basically repeated a line from the movie and scowled, turning around and stomping away. Jade/Tori


"..Vega, I said stage _right_, not left! What the chiz is wrong with you, are you deaf?!"

Tori scowled from her spot on the stage in the Blackbox Theater, crossing her arms across her chest, making her script hit her side. "Well maybe if I wasn't being _screamed at_ and _harassed_ every two minutes, I would actually be able to concentrate!"

Jade's eyes flashed with fury from her seat in the audience before she stood up, threw her script in the empty chair and angrily climbed the stage before stomping over to the now somewhat anxious half Latina, "I wouldn't be harassing you if you weren't so damn stiff! A cat could act better then you!"

A distant offended "HEY!" swam down to them from the catwalk and Jade breathed out in irritation, not bothering to even subtly comfort Cat.

Tori huffed at her insult and looked up at the offended redhead who looked down at the bickering girls. "She said '_a_ cat', not you, Cat."

Cat smiled at the explanation and giggled to herself before going back to painting one of the stage props. "Kaykay!"

"I swear to God Sikowitz casting you was the worst decision he's ever made. You are the worst actress in the world," Jade continued, her words laced with venom.

Tori's jaw fell and she scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well maybe the actors aren't the problem, maybe the director is." She snapped back while the rest of the cast and crew stopped what they were doing to watch the latest fight between Tori and Jade. "A camel could direct better than you."

Jade blew angrily through her nose and she took an intimidating step closer to the half Latina. "You are on thin ice here, Vega." She growled, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

Tori blinked for a moment and looked back into Jade's own icy jade eyes, the ones she was named after. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do?"

On the left side of the stage, Sinjin was standing on a ladder, mesmerized by the fight going on between the teenage girls. He was holding onto a rope that held the stage light he was working on. Was being the keyword. Momentarily losing his balance, he gasped and let go of the rope he was grasping, grabbing onto the ladder to steady it instead, and sighed in relief when he didn't fall.

However, the rope he let go of to save his own life triggered the stage light to drop from the ceiling and swing harshly through the air, dead-on at Tori and Jade. With a gaping jaw, he watched as the light swung and smash Tori hard on the back of her head, causing her to fall unconscious from the impact, and to fall forward against Jade, which made the latter collapse hard onto the ground and hit her own head. Hard. She heard loud screeches of shock before everything around her went black.

Tori's eyes fluttered open as the early afternoon sun entered her visualization. _Ouch_, she thought as she rubbed her head, that must have been some hit. Once her eyes were fully opened, Tori began to take in her surroundings; she was no longer at the Blackbox. In fact she was in a cafeteria that she had never seen before. And she most certainly was not alone; there was definitely a body inching its way towards her. She sat up and looked around with wide eyes, worried. She looked at the person next to her, Jade, who looked around the large room with what she was sure her own face looked like, horror.

"Jade.. where are we?"

Jade scowled at the question and stood up, brushing off her pants. "Do I look like have any answers, Vega?" she snapped as the half Latina stood up as well, rolling her eyes at her snarky reply.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist," Tori snapped, "It was a question." She looked around once again and felt that the cafeteria looked almost familiar. "C'mon, lets find a way to get out of here." She sighed, moving to the stairs that led to the exit. She heard a sigh and boots stomping after her, so she knew Jade was following her. After exiting the large white and red cafeteria, the two stood in front of the doors and in the empty hall looking around slowly.

They heard a very distant singing coming from down the hall and looked at each other in curiosity before Tori turned and began walking towards the noise, causing Jade to grunt and go after her. She knew it was best not to lose each other, who knew where the hell they were?

"Vega – where the chiz are you going?"

"Shh!" Tori shushed her as she strained to listen to try and figure out where the song was coming from. She stopped between two halls and turned right, straining her ears.

Jade's nose crinkled and she grudgingly followed, aggravated at her sometimes friend. Now was not one of those times.

She saw the brunette peering into a room with double doors with windows in them. With a raised eyebrow, she stepped beside her and looked into the window she was looking into, seeing a basketball practice in what she now knew was a gym. Wait.. it seemed as if they were practicing.. but very weirdly. It actually looked like they were.. dancing.. and singing? Realization hit Jade like a truck and her face paled. No. No way. It wasn't possible.

_"I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game"_

"Holy chiz.." Tori breathed beside her, her jaw slacked, much like Jade's. "We're in _High School Musical_!" She squealed, her foot stomping the polished floor.

Jade shook her head rapidly, not believing it. "No. This is some kind of joke. How the chiz did we end up in _High School Musical_? This must be a prank. We're probably getting Punk'd. We might get to meet Ashton Kutcher." At the blank stare Tori gave her, she realized she basically repeated a line from the movie and scowled, turning around and stomping away.

"Wh- Jade, where are you going?"

"To get us out of here." Jade growled, turning back and grabbing her tan wrist, pulling the half Latina behind her as she crossed the hall, not seeing the look of dejection on her face.

"Wh- wait!" Tori whined, turning to look back at the double doors.

"This is my favorite part!"


End file.
